Changes
by LordVoldemort1
Summary: Hermione Granger has gone through some miraculous changes in the holiday before her 7th year at Hogwarts. She is now Head Girl - but what? She must share a room with none other than Draco Malfoy! Read on to find out how they really feel about eachother. H
1. Default Chapter

Hermione/Draco Smut  
  
It was the summer holiday before their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The holiday had proven to be rather monotonous for most of the incoming seventh years, but it was a different story all together for Hermione Granger. Though she entered the summer as her usual self - studious, scrawny, with mousy brown hair - she made an elegant exit, as her aging had finally caught up to her. Once a rather dull looking girl, Hermione was now a voluptuous young woman with looks that could hinder any man's train of thought. But, Hermione kept to her books and failed to notice these miraculous changes.  
  
Julianna Granger, Hermione's cousin, however, was astonished to see a new person stand before her when Hermione visited her in France.  
  
"How about a new wardrobe for school?!" Jules prodded her cousin. "C'mon! You'd look fabulous with a new wardrobe!"  
  
"Jules, no. We have to wear the school robes!" Hermione testified. She looked up from the book she was reading.  
  
"I'm sure they can make an exception!"  
  
"And I'm sure they can't. Now let me be. I'm reading." Hermione looked back down to the book and scanned the page to find the spot she had left off at.  
  
Julianna sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know, you're hopeless, 'Mione. You really are.." She flung herself onto the bed and rolled over onto her stomach, supporting her head with her hands.  
  
"Hopeless am I?" Hermione sat up straight in the chair and smiled. "You really do know how to bother me."  
  
"Well, I'm just trying to help you!" Jules bit her lip and examined Hermione. A moment later she blurted out, "You would look gorgeous in a mini skirt, 'Mione.."  
  
Hermione dog-eared the page she was on and closed the book. "A mini skirt?" Hermione said with much confusion. She had never heard of such a thing.  
  
"They're all the rage in France." Jules pushed herself to a sitting position on the bed. She thought for a moment then, without speaking, she got up and rushed over to her closet, and began to search for something.  
  
Hermione followed Jules with her eyes. "What are you looking for?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I could have isworn/i it was here!" Jules mumbled to herself. After a few more minutes of searching, or actually - tearing apart her closet - Jules emerged with a tiny piece of jean cloth folded neatly in her hands. "Here." She shoved the fabric over to Hermione who reluctantly grabbed it and held it carefully out in front of her.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, examining the cloth.  
  
"It's a mini skirt!" Jules answered as if it were obvious. Hermione stared silently at the skirt as it dangled in front of her face. "Well?" Jules said.  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Go try it on!" Jules pulled Hermione out of the chair and rushed her over to the bathroom to change. "Now hurry up! I want to see what it looks like!"  
  
"Alright, alright." Hermione answered dully as she shut the door behind her. She walked over to the mirror and looked into it, only able to see her face. She breathed heavily and began to unzip her floor length skirt thinking to herself. iWhy does Jules always have to be such a bother about things like this?/i She pulled her skirt off of her and quickly stepped into the mini, pulling it up, and mechanically zipping it. It was rather tight and .. short. "Is this what it's isupposed/i to fit like?" She asked, flinging the door open.  
  
Jules' jaw dropped. "You're a bombshell!" She quickly grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her to the full body mirror in her bedroom. "Look at yourself!"  
  
Hermione examined herself in the mirror. A smile began to creep upon her face at the sight of herself in the skirt, but she quickly wiped it off. "I would get in SO much trouble if I wore this to school! No!" She started back towards the bathroom but Jules grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Jules, would you stop pulling me?"  
  
Julianna ignored Hermione and put her hand to her chin as if she were pondering something. "What if it were a tad longer?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "How much is a tad?"  
  
"About this," Jules demonstrated with her fingers and created a space between them that was approximately an inch.  
  
"I don't know .." Hermione said skeptically.  
  
"How's this. We can try hemming one of your school skirts to be that length, and if you don't like it, then we can fix it back." Jules was desperate to see Hermione change.  
  
After a moment of sighing and rolling her eyes, Hermione agreed and they set to work on hemming her skirt. 


	2. Ch 2

Though Hermione had disapproved of having her skirt hemmed at first, she seemed rather welcoming to the idea of shortening the rest of her school skirts after she had seen the kind of attention she got from random boys walking around the streets of Paris. The rest of Hermione's summer was spent sewing, shopping, and chatting with Jules.  
  
Before her return to her parents, she carefully hid all of her abridged school skirts at the bottom of her trunk along with her newly purchased thong underwear.  
  
center******/center  
  
"Just a few more days 'till school starts." Hermione's mother reminded her after she had arrived home.  
  
"I know, mum." She responded dismally.  
  
"We should really head down to Diagon Alley, dear. before they run out of supplies."  
  
"Mother, they don't just run out of supplies."  
  
"Well you never know!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. iOh the joys of having Muggle parents/i, she thought to herself. "Well don't worry about getting me there. I plan on going with Harry and Ron." She lied.  
  
"Alright, just make sure you buy bproper/b school clothes."  
  
Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach like lead. iCould she know?!/i Hermione must have had a paranoid expression on her face because her mother shot her a concerned look.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No. No, everything's fine," Hermione shot out rather quickly as she stood up and hurried out of the room, feeling her face redden with every step.  
  
center******/center  
  
"C'mon . please let me find one." Hermione muttered under her breath while searching up and down the Hogwarts Express for an empty compartment to change in. Upon finding a vacant box, she entered hastily and locked the sliding doors behind her. She opened her bag and pulled out her school robes, along with her newly shortened pleated skirt. In the process of pulling her skirt up, there was a knock on the door. Hermione zipped up the skirt as fast as she could and sat down, pulling a jacket over her legs.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Come in."  
  
The door suddenly swung open to reveal Hermione's two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and pushed the jacket off of her.  
  
"Hey 'Mione," Harry greeted her without taking notice of her skirt.  
  
"'Lo Harry, Ron." Hermione smiled at them and scooted over on the seat so that they had room to sit.  
  
"Where were you all summer long?" Ron asked curiously as he took a seat.  
  
"In France with my cousin, Julianna. It was simply wonderful!" She replied in a dreamy tone.  
  
"At least your summer was better than mine.." Harry replied and then told the other two about how Uncle Vernon bought Dudley a special baseball bat just to torture Harry with.  
  
After about three stories from Ron and five lectures from Hermione later, they arrived at the Hogsmeade station where they were then transported to the school by a horse drawn carriage. Upon walking through the giant wooden doors, Hermione was confronted my Professor McGonagall who seemed to be in an unpleasant mood. She followed the Professor to her office as she had been instructed and sat, waiting patiently at one of the desks while McGonagall stepped out for a moment to subdue an overly hyperactive Peaves.  
  
Hermione watched McGonagall walk back through the doors in a rush. "There's something important that I needed to speak to you about, Miss Granger." said the Professor in a distasteful tone. Hermione sat with bated breath to hear what the Professor had to say. She just hoped it wasn't about her uniform. 


	3. Ch 3

"What is it, Professor?" Hermione asked in a curious tone.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "As you know, each year a new Head Boy and Girl are selected. The candidates are always the top students of the class. Therefore, I am pleased to announce, that you, Miss Granger, are to be Head Girl for the year."  
  
A warm feeling circulated through Hermione's veins as she felt a smile creep onto her face.  
  
"You bmust/b be joking, Professor!" She exclaimed. "Me? Head Girl?"  
  
"I do not joke about such matters, Miss Granger," McGonagall assured her with a smile.  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she turned the happy thoughts over in her mind. She had always idreamed/i of being Head girl! There were so many questions that she wanted to ask, but one stood out more prominently than the others.  
  
"Who's to be Head Boy this year?" She jutted out.  
  
Just as Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to answer Hermione's question, there was a loud wrapping at the door. Without waiting for a response, the person on the other side burst into the room.  
  
Before Hermione had a chance to realize who had made such an ostentatious entrance, the person spoke in a cold, greasy voice. "Minerva, I expect that you have informed Miss Granger here about the news."  
  
"Yes, Severus, I have."  
  
"Well, then." Professor Snape added almost angrily, "Please allow me to show her to the Head students' room. We must hurry. The sorting ceremony is just about ready to begin."  
  
"Alright." Professor McGonagall looked back down to Hermione. "Miss Granger, follow Professor Snape. He will lead you to your room."  
  
Without giving it one thought, Hermione jumped out of her chair and hurried behind Snape who had already made his way out of the door and down the left corridor. They walked side by side without saying a word to each other, though it felt as though Professor Snape was walking unusually close to her.  
  
"Here you are, Miss Granger." Snape stopped abruptly in front of a statue of a Unicorn. He kept his eyes off of her as he spoke. "The password is 'No Nonsense'." He informed her.  
  
The statue of the Unicorn moved aside and a door was revealed behind it. As Hermione walked toward the door Snape spoke again. She turned around to listen.  
  
"Please make sure that you hurry and come down to dinner, Miss Granger. And .." He broke off.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione waited for him to finish.  
  
"Never mind. Just - just hurry up." And with that, Snape turned around and walked quickly down the ingress toward the Great Hall.  
  
"Weird." Hermione muttered and shook her head as she turned back around. She opened the door and entered her room.  
  
"Wow." Hermione said as she walked further in, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Great. Isn't it?" said a drawling voice from the couch in the Common Room. Hermione jumped back, frightened. She hadn't expected anyone to be in there. The person on the couch sat up.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a disgusted voice.  
  
"None other than.." He replied nonchalantly.  
  
"But . how did you . how did you get in?" Hermione stuttered in awe.  
  
"I'm Head Boy, you Prat. Why would I break in?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. iFigures/i. She thought to herself. iEvery time something good happens to me, it gets ruined by something else./i She rolled her eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "Which way to my room?" She asked, annoyed.  
  
"Now, now. You're going to have to ask in a nicer tone to get an answer from ime/i." He toyed with her.  
  
"Argh! Just tell me!"  
  
"And adding a 'please' to that wouldn't hurt, either!" He laughed slightly and lay back down on the couch, crossing his feet over one another and resting the back of his head on his arms.  
  
"WHATEVER!" Hermione yelled and turned around angrily. "I'll just find out myself! uAfter/u I come back from dinner!"  
  
"Suit yourself!" Draco called after her as she stormed out of the room and down the corridor towards the Great Hall. 


	4. Ch 4

Ch. 4  
  
After a nice dinner with her friends, Harry and Ron, Hermione parted ways with them as she made her way back to her new room. She walked along the corridors, humming happily to herself as she remembered what had happened just a little earlier that afternoon.  
  
She made it to the statue of the Unicorn and stood silently in front of it as she thought about whether or not she should go in. iIt's/i your iroom, too, Hermione./i She told herself. iYou just go in there and find your room! Pay no attention to him! He's just trying to annoy you./i Hermione took a deep breath and braced herself for what she would find when she entered. She opened the door quickly and walked in. It shut behind her. She waited a moment to hear a sly comment from Malfoy, but was surprised when nothing happened.  
  
"Good." She said, rather relieved. "He's gone." She then proceeded to look for her room. There were so many doors and two different staircases. It would take her an eternity to find her bed, so she set off instantly.  
  
The first door she opened lead to a bathroom, the next, to a study. The following five or six doors proved to be no more helpful than the first two. Hermione bit her lip and decided to keep going. If all else failed, she knew she could sleep on the couch.  
  
Hermione slowly walked to the last door in the hallway. "It'd ibetter/i be this one!" She complained irritably. Just as she reached for the door knob, Draco's cold voice sounded.  
  
"What are you doing, Mudblood?!" He asked angrily.  
  
"I'm looking for my room, idiot! What else?!" She spat back.  
  
"Well you won't have any luck in this hallway. That's my room." He approached her slowly then stopped. "Your room is in the opposite hallway in the same spot."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Thanks for telling me inow/i - after I spent such a long time looking for it!"  
  
"Oh, don't exaggerate.how long could it have taken you to open a few doors and look behind them?"  
  
"Longer than it should've taken! I can tell you that right now!" Hermione yelled back at him. She continued to rant on about how tired she was and how many doors there were for about five minutes until she noticed the smug look on Draco's face. "What?!" She asked furiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Draco had a slight smile on his face.  
  
"No, really! What is it?" Hermione was now beginning to get extremely annoyed. "Is there something wrong with me?!"  
  
Draco began to laugh. "Don't worry about it, dear. It's nothing bad.." He told her, shaking his head.  
  
"Fine. I'm going to bed." Hermione turned around swiftly and began to walk down the hallway when she felt a sudden slap on her bottom. She jutted back round and glared into Draco's grey eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm doing as I please." He responded, a cool smile on his face.  
  
Hermione just watched him quietly through narrowed eyes, staring him up and down. She had never really taken a good look at Draco Malfoy before, and when she got down to the truth, she wasn't half disappointed at what she saw, either. She looked him over, his firm, semi-muscular body, his soft eyes, his large hands, his - iWait. What am I thinking?/i Hermione stopped herself before she could continue examining him. Without saying a word, Hermione turned around again and proceeded toward her room. Draco entered his and shut the door behind him. 


	5. Ch 5

---------------------------- I'd like to thank everyone for the great reviews! Also, special thanks to DragonsGal for the advice on emphasized words! It was MUCH appreciated! ^__^;;  
  
All characters were created by J.K. Rowling and are property of Warner Bros. - besides Julianna Granger who was created by Christine [TYTYTY!! 3] http://www.shinra.nu ----------------------------  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Upon entering her room, Hermione sat on her bed, near tears, and thought to herself. She was more than just angry about what had just happened. She was confused as well. *Why did he do that? And why was I thinking about him like that?!* She asked herself, her chin resting on her fist. After a moment of staring blankly out of the window, she stood up and began to pace back and forth.  
  
*What a JERK!* Hermione continued to think. *I mean, who the hell does he think he is? That - that stupid Malfoy.* She rolled her eyes and walked over to her dresser, opened it, and pulled out a lacy, black night gown. *Well,* She kept on with a sigh, *Maybe I just haven't given him a chance to prove himself. Maybe I should give him some time to show me how nice he can really be..* She laughed at this thought as if it were a joke and pulled down her unzipped skirt.  
  
*Even though he's a jerk, I still can't hide the fact that he IS rather attractive this year.* Hermione smiled as she pictured him in her mind. There he was. His soft, sexy features, his witty charm, his firm body.. *I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I just thought about him every now and then - as long as I don't let it go any further.* She reasoned.  
  
After Hermione finally finished getting dressed, she lay down in her bed, pulled the covers over herself, and switched off the lights while thoughts of her and Draco ran through her head.  
  
****** Hermione slept for a few hours but woke up, rather thirsty. Yawning, she sleepily rose from her bed and made her way to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water. After finishing it, she began to head back to her room when she suddenly bumped into something in the darkness.  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione exclaimed as she continued to walk.  
  
"Well aren't you going to apologize for bumping into me?" Draco asked coolly.  
  
Hermione turned around, red in the face. She was extremely glad it was too dark to see.  
  
"I didn't know you were there.. sorry." She shook her head and turned around again.  
  
"So what are you doing up at three in the morning?"  
  
"I was .. getting a glass of water. Why?" Hermione sounded defensive.  
  
"Just asking! No need to get your knickers in a twist!" Draco laughed slyly and after a moment, added, "So were you cold tonight?"  
  
"Actually, I remember waking up a few times because I was cold. I suppose I didn't have enough -"  
  
Draco raised a finger to her lips to quiet her down. "I wasn't asking for an explanation of how the world works, Granger. It's a simple 'yes' or 'no' question. Now let's try this again. Were you cold?"  
  
Hermione breathed in deeply. "Yes." She answered obediently.  
  
"I was cold, too. I was just up looking for some blankets when you clumsily ran into me."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to testify but he continued on.  
  
"I've finished searching already, but with no luck. I guess the only way we can keep warm is to - share blankets."  
  
Hermione couldn't see through the darkness, but Draco had a wide smile on his face. She looked to the ground, reminding herself how she said she would take her feelings no further than just day dreaming. *But it's not like he wants to .. do anything..* She prodded herself. *He just wants to keep warm.*  
  
"Okay." Hermione agreed after a while of thinking. "I suppose that would be alright."  
  
"Go get your blankets and meet me in my room." It sounded more like a command than anything.  
  
Draco turned around and walked swiftly in the direction of his room. Hermione continued on her way to her room, sleepily pulled all of the blankets off of her bed, and made her way to Draco's room.  
  
When she reached the door, she knocked lightly. Draco got up and opened the door to let her in. He took the blankets from her and threw them on his bed. They stood looking at each other in silence.  
  
"So .. what now?" Hermione asked as if she were expecting something to happen.  
  
"We go to sleep. What else?!" Draco spat sharply. "I'm not going to do anything with YOU - if that's what you meant."  
  
Hermione could feel her face growing red again. She turned around and walked to the bathroom to keep him from seeing. "No .. I didn't mean that." Hermione lied, turning on the tap to make it sound as though she had gone to the bathroom for a reason.  
  
"Then what DID you mean?" Draco asked as he got into bed, pulling the covers over himself.  
  
Hermione walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light, and walking to bed. "Nothing," she told him, getting situated under the blankets. "Never mind." And with that, she shut off the lamp next to her and closed her eyes, thinking about how stupid it was to have said anything.  
  
"Goodnight." She called out to the darkness.  
  
There was no answer. 


End file.
